Concealed
by riverly
Summary: When happily ever after isn't enough for Bella, she is faced with the overwhelming fear of making a life changing decision. Risk it all for that little bit more? Or be happy with what she has?
1. New Feelings

Some things never occurred to me.

Immortality, it makes you feel like you know everything, that you miss nothing. Because everything is so clear, so easy to understand, it is more than easy to fall into the routine of ignorance.

Maybe this was an overreaction, but it didn't seem like one. Oh, being unsure about these kind of things was unsettling.

The first time I saw Edward I knew. It felt so right, so perfect! Even at the beginning of my immortal life, when I thought that I wouldn't feel those emotions until the newborn phase had passed, my love for him was as strong as my thirst. So why was I questioning this now?

It came from nowhere, this irresistible force; it hit me so hard that even as my now graceful self, I found it madly difficult to stay standing.

I'd finally settled down, completely comfortable in this new life, so certain in my everyday routine and outright absolute on my future with Edward and Renesmee. So why did this happen now?

Was it because I _had _finally settled down? Because everything was so frantic and new before, that I didn't have time to notice this insanity?

But I was so certain on this feeling now, it was so strong, so amazingly overpowering…

I was in love with my sister in law.

I was in love with _Alice Cullen._

But there was nothing I could do about it, and it would forever stay that way.

There was no way I would ruin what I had, my beautiful family, it would tear everything apart.

Not to mention how heartbreaking it would be, to see Alice and Jasper apart.

… Not that I believe that Alice returns these feelings. But if that were to happen…

"Bella, love?" Edward had worried himself sick the last few days. "Are you alright?"

Every spare moment we had together, I would let him into my thoughts and explore my mind. It was one of the most intimate times of the day, to let myself go to think whatever I wanted to think, and to let Edward hear everything he was wondering about. But lately, ever since my unusual discovery, I couldn't let him in. I could never let my guard down anymore, because these thoughts about Alice were so constant, and so passionate… It would kill him.

"Bella, answer me please" Edward put his warm hands to my face, I could hear every hint of panic in his faultless voice.

I looked into his concerned eyes and smiled "I'm fine Edward, just thinking"

He frowned, it looked adorable and it only made me smile more.

"Really, I _am_ fine! Thinking doesn't hurt people" I pulled away from his hands and walked over to the door "We should go now, Jake should be home with Renesmee any second now"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into him, resting his head against my neck. His breath travelled around my skin as he sighed, "_Show_ me what you're thinking… _Please?_"

It was almost impossible to resist Edward, but I couldn't slip up, no matter how irresistible he planned on being.

"Edward we have to go..." I pulled away from him quickly, and disappeared out the door.

It didn't take me long until I was walking into the house, I could hear Renesmee laughing, it was the most beautiful sound. She jumped into my arms instantly when I got inside, I nestled up into her, immersing myself in her scent. Jacob was sprawled out on the floor, his huge grin and wide eyes were glued on Renesmee. "Nessie, you arn't giving up that easily are you?" As she jumped out of my arms, Alice danced into the room, and I almost jumped through the roof.

"Well someone's a little tense tonight" Her voice sang, it echoed through my entire body leaving me speechless.

Obviously not happy with my response, or rather my lack of one, she spun me around and stared at me as she slipped into the future.

"Well are you going to ignore me all night?"

"You tell me?" I grinned.

"I would, but I can't, you're rather indecisive tonight Bella"

I was? I thought tonight was normal? Unless something was going to happen… She wouldn't know that i… No… Would she?

Her face twisted with confusion "Uh… Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?"

Her mouth dropped, and she flew away up the stairs as Edward walked in.

Fantastic. She knew. Edward would know. Everyone would know.

You couldn't be any less obvious could you, Bella? You couldn't just be happy with what you had?

I heard my name being called upstairs, followed by an extravagant threat towards Edward, restricting him from the house.

Edward shook his head as he walked outside, whilst I tried to move as fast as I could up the stairs to Alice. Her scent was overpowering, i struggled to keep my balance as i stood in her doorway.

"This is crazy Bella…" Alice paced back and forth, that would seem like a blur to any human.

I just stood there patiently, I deserved everything she said, I deserved to be yelled at and kicked out.

"This is _crazy!_ What about Edward? Nessie? What about _Jasper???"_ She continued to spin, pace and wave her hands around.

"You're _married _Bella! Are you insane?" She shook her hands "Don't answer that"

She stopped suddenly and stared at me, I was to afraid to look away, but I was more worried that if I continued to stare back into her eyes I was going to lose my balance again.

Seconds turned to minutes, Minutes that seemed like years.

Suddenly she took place in a movement so swift, so full of grace, that I hardly believed it was a movement at all. Rather a dream, a really good, good dream.

The movement ended up right in front of me; I figured that she was going to say something that needed to be said, why else would she come so close? Even though I knew I deserved to be yelled at, I was still scared.

In seconds, her lips crushed against mine.


	2. Overdose

"Alice?" The voice was so faint, but it was all to obvious that Jasper was looking for Alice.  
I was still in complete shock as she pulled away from me, her face turning into a twisted smile. "Bella, I'll be right back, don't move"  
She disappeared out the door, and i stood there, doing exactly as she asked - not moving.  
It wasn't the hardest thing to do, i could act as a statue for the rest of my life if needed. But right now all i wanted to do was run, i wanted to break through walls and do laps around the world. I wanted to fly, and scream and jump and dance. But i couldn't.  
I had to stay as still as possible.  
So instead of going crazy, i just bit my lip and analyzed about what had happened. How else could i stay sane?  
So, a logical excuse for all of this would be that Alice is suffering from some rare mental disease that comes from overuse of futuristic viewing.  
Yep. That was it. She had just temporarily lost her mind, an impulse action in a moment of insanity.  
Everything would go on as normal, she would forget what had happened, i would go on with my routines.  
That sounded about right... Right?

I was so lost in my analysis that i hadn't even heard Alice return back to the room, so when i did realize i almost jumped through the roof again.  
"Is there something wrong with me??" Alice stood in confusion, looking herself over.  
"Excuse me???" Nothing could ever be wrong with Alice... Except for maybe that rare mental disease thing...  
"Is something wrong with me!" She grinned "You act like you're being electrocuted everytime i come near you!!" She mimicked me, and laughed.  
I stood speechless for a second, still wrapped in her voice and angelic laughter.  
"Bella...? I'm kidding, i know there's nothing wrong with me..." Alice waved her hand infront of my face, her scent almost to much to handle "... Bella?? It's alright, you're.." She moved closer, it became a little to much for me. Everything, her scent, her perfect voice, her grace... It all surrounded me, cornered me and took all my will to do anything away from me. My balance finally gave up, letting me fall to the ground into a hopeless pile of romance.  
Alice grabbed me "Bella! Bella are you alright? What's wrong? Should i get Carlisle???"  
I shook my head and laughed, i must look like some kind of ... something? I wouldn't even know what i looked like! I was acting foolishly human infront of an irresistibly beautiful vampire! "No... Don't get Carlisle..."  
She frowned "Bella, this is no laughing matter, you just fell down! There must be something wrong wi-"  
"Yes! There is something wrong with me! Something stupid and huge!" I stopped for a second, taking in the atmosphere... And taking in every inch of her flawless body.  
Alice got the point, she sat herself down on the floor next to me "Now, that isn't very nice..." A smile fought at her lips "... I am not stupid, nor am i huge!"  
She broke into peals of laughter, and layed herself down on the floor.  
"You know that's not what i meant... I was referring to myself, and my stupid feelings"  
Her happiness broke instantly, her face went hard as she sat up again "Bella Cullen, you idiotic vampire!" Her hand reached for my face "Never have you ever been doing wrong. You feel what you are suppose to feel, and don't you ever think that what you feel, say or do is wrong in any way"  
Alice's words calmed me, she was my own Jasper... Without the excuse of a mood-changing talent.  
"But Alice, what about Edward!" I cringed as i thought of him, and what this would do to him "You said yourself that i was married, i have a child, you have a mate!"  
Her face twisted into a knot as i spoke the last words "Bella... Jasper will always be my mate, as Edward will always be yours. Circumstances such as this do not come along very often" She stroked my face as she spoke, emphasizing the point of us "I saw this coming, but i did not expect it" She turned her face away, as if she were ashamed "My visions, as you know, aren't always correct. I just thought that i was seeing these things because i wanted them to happen"  
My thoughts triggered at the last 5 words "You wanted this to happen?"  
"Ofcourse Bella, From the moment i saw you coming i knew. But there was no way i would take you away from Edward, so i settled for the next closest position to you" Smiling, Alice looked into my eyes "I love you, Bella, there is no other way to explain what i feel"  
My mouth dropped slightly, i had to be dreaming or something... Maybe when i fell i hit my head? Maybe i was knocked into some strange new vampire unconsciousness? But just incase... "I love you Alice"


	3. Nerves

It had been a whole day without talking to Alice.

The clock read 12:01am, so that officially meant that I had spent a whole 10 hours without talking to Alice.

So maybe that isn't a whole day... But it felt like one... It felt like a year.

She and Jasper had gone hunting with Carlisle, they'd been gone for the whole 10 hours.

It never took that long to hunt, but apparently Carlisle had some important issues at the hospital and Alice and Jasper wanted to help.

At first I found that suspicious, but all Alice ever wanted to do was help... So I got over the fear of something else happening in about five minutes.

But still... 10 hours!?

Everyone else was playing with Renesmee, all trying to avoid me. I hadn't really spoken to anyone since I'd seen Alice.

Even Renesmee had come up to me and asked me what was wrong, she was refusing to sleep until I settled down.

I don't know what I was more worried about, Edward finding out from Alice's thoughts, or, Everyone finding out because I blurted it out.

"When are they coming back!" I tapped my hand nervously against the side of the couch. I always thought that I could handle myself, that I'd never have to suffer through being so obvious. But I had become as human as I used to be, I felt the nerves and the butterflies, the need to constantly move or do something... I swear I could even feel warmth in my cheeks, of course that was just my mind, but still... How come everyone else can keep a level head around here?

"Soon Bella honey, are you alright?" Esme looked at me with such worrying eyes, it made me wish that I hadn't said anything.

"Okay, thanks for asking, but really... I am fine" I forced my hand to stop tapping, and smiled slightly. I never knew how hard it could be to force a smile.

I heard running, about a kilometer away, I sprung up without even noticing.

"Bella...?" Edward asked, and I wished he hadn't "What is so important?"

"Nothing." I sat back down and tried to focus on the running sound. When they got to the door I felt like I was going to pass out from excitement... Or nerves... I never could tell the difference.

"Sorry we're so late" Carlisle spoke the words with so much emotion, that you would believe he was apologizing for the worst crime imaginable.

"Oh, never mind that" Esme got up and walked over to him, they continued on with their own conversation.

"Bella, you're very tense..." Ugh! Jasper and his concern!

"Everyone's saying that today" I eyed Alice carefully "I guess I'm just a little thirsty or something" I shrugged it off like I wasn't being eaten away by stupid love feelings.

"I'll take you hunting Bella" Edward pushed, he got up and offered his hand.

"Edward, I don't need anyone to help me hunt... Plus, you should be looking after Renesmee, and get her to sleep" I stood up, I felt guilty for being so rude to him, but I don't think I could actually stand any time alone with him.

Alice smiled "You know what, I'm actually still kind of thirsty... I only took down an elk before Carlisle got the call..."

"Well, I guess you should go with me? I mean, if you want to?" I know I looked obvious, I don't think I could have been any more obvious without getting down on my knees and begging.

"Bella, I think Renesmee would like you with her whilst she went to sleep.. Just come home and we'll go hunting in the morning" Why was Edward fighting this? But Renesmee nodded her head at the statement, and I couldn't ignore her needs.

"Oh... Alright..." Defeat. I lowered my head as if to surrender.

"Well we can just go later today" Alice winked "Go shopping and everything after... Girls day out?"

Edwards face twisted in what I could only imagine as confusion. Alice promised not to think of anything obvious, and if she were going to, she would think of something to take her mind of everything. Which I figured was why Edward was so confused, she should be thinking about shopping and hunting... Not whatever extravagant thing she was pondering now. I was a little relieved to know that we were both being a strange and obvious.

"Well... Alright then... Bella, lets go" Edward dragged me outside with Renesmee in his arms. "We need to talk... Now"


	4. Rainy Days

We ran home silently, this disgusting feeling rising in me. I didn't want to get home, i didn't want to step foot inside. I wanted to run back to Alice, to see her face was all i needed right now. Once we had put Renesmee down to sleep, he took me outside the cottage. He turned around to face me once we were both outside.

"Bella, i want you to tell me what is happening, and i want you to tell me _now_"  
He sounded stern and serious, but there was no way i could keep up with that. I needed to lighten the mood.  
"_Now, _now? Or later?" I smirked and leaned against the wall of the cottage.  
"_Now, _now Bella! This isn't a joke! This is serious! You know something is going on with Alice and i need to know what!" He started to pace the same way Alice did "So just tell me what is wrong with her!"  
What was wrong with.. Her? "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with her!"  
He laughed, a very short, pointed laugh "Even an idiot could see there is something wrong with her!"  
"Are you calling me an idiot, Edward?"  
His face dropped "Bella, this is serious, what is happening with her"  
I bit my lip, i wanted to tell him, i really did! But i couldn't, it was impossible to do. "What do you mean though?"  
He sighed "Her thoughts are always off, she was thinking about the stock market! She hardly ever does that, and she was thinking about them as if she had never thought about anything else in her life! Like she never knew anything else but the stock market!"  
I laughed on the inside, our own concealed little joke "Stock market? Woah" You couldn't think of anything better Alice? Something a little more subtle?  
He sighed again, waiting for more.  
"Oh, well, she said upstairs yesterday that she was just feeling a little... Off" I shrugged  
"Off?"  
"Yeah... Like... She said that she might need a break, a holiday or something"  
"Holiday?"  
"Yeah... You know... To get back to her old self and everything?"  
"Everything?"  
"What's with the interrogation Edward? I'm just as worried as you are!" It wasn't a lie, i was worried... Just not about the same thing.  
He smiled apologetically and went inside. I just sat outside until the sun came up, hoping no one would notice that Alice and I went shopping... and hunting... a little earlier than usual. The shopping centre didn't even open for another 4 hours, and hunting didn't even take half of that.

"Bella" Once again the voice stopped me in my tracks, literally.. I was frozen on one foot in the middle of the field. "Well, at least you didn't jump that time"

We both laughed. "So... Shopping now then?" We had both already hunted, and even though we still had another 3 and a half hours.... There was always other things you could do.  
"I guess so" Alice smiled her perfect little smile as she took my hand and ran to garage.  
We took Edward's Volvo -because he said he'd feel more at ease if we took his car- and drove off to a destination we didn't even know of.

"So, Edward asked about you today..." I thought I'd get that conversation over with, because i wanted today to be a really good day.  
"Oh... Really? What did he say?" She look a little worried, but her slight smile told me that she just wanted to get it over with too.  
"He wanted to know what was wrong with you"  
"Oh... and you said?"  
"Something about you wanting a holiday to get back to your old self... Or something..." I stumble slightly, what if i said the wrong thing? What if she had said something different? I lowered my head "I'm sorry for talking for you..."  
Alice laughed, the sweet sound drowned my worries "Perfect, now i have an excuse to whisk you away to somewhere beautiful"  
Everything inside me felt like it was glowing, i had the same feeling of wanting to run across the world. I want to pick up the car and throw it into space... I probably could if i tried hard enough...  
"Bella?" She laughed, and grabbed my hand, entwining her flawless fingers with mine "Don't fall, okay?"  
I looked at her, i could tell that i must have looked like i did yesterday. I smiled "I don't know how you do this to me..."  
"Hm.. But when you find out, could you tell me? I'd like to know why anyone could make me feel this way either..." Her smile morphed into a different kind, it was the equivalent of say 'I love you', but in a smile. It was... Indescribable.  
Once i got my words back... "Well, at least you don't fall down"  
We both laughed "Yes, but you know something Bella... Once you've lived a fair few years, you come to develop fantastic acting skills"

I hadn't even noticed that we were out the front of a huge building, which i assumed was a shopping centre, surrounded my people.  
They were all talking, eating or walking around. It made me a little upset, i kind of just wanted alone time.  
"So here we are..." Alice gestured towards the building.  
"That took three and a half hours?"  
She laughed "Bella, that took four hours"  
"But... We didn't even talk that much!"  
"Yes, but i kind of stopped the car... I couldn't take my eyes of you, and well... Traffic laws don't care much about that"  
"We stopped?"  
Alice's laughter broke out in song, people outside were trying to look in the tinted car to see where the noise was coming from "Yes Bella, we stopped"  
"Oh..." I looked outside "Hey! It's raining!"  
And just when you thought she couldn't laugh any louder...  
"BELLA!" Alice had her legs up to her chest, and her head was pushing against the window... At least i amused her "I can't believe how out of it you are!"  
"Well.. Lets just go then" I got out of the car, a little embarrased... I didn't want to seem like an idiot to her.  
She danced out of the car, meeting me and wrapping her arms around me. Alice brought her mouth up to my ear "I love you"


	5. Shopping

Walking in to the shopping centre was completely new to me.  
Not in the way that I hadn't been there before, but in the way that I had never walked in like this before.  
When the sliding doors closed behind us, I entered a new world. A world of comfort… And anxiety.  
People stared, gawked… Wondered.  
Me, with my plain clothes, plain hair… Even as a vampire I felt plain… Average.  
Alice, with her 'fits in all the right places' jeans, a probably casual top –that she somehow made it seem 'not so casual' – that made her eyes jump out at you… Every inch of her skin screamed perfection; you could feel the smooth, loving touch from a mile away… Alice was art, there was no other way to describe it, just looking at her made you want to cry, or smile… Or both. She walked like no one was watching, but it was so painfully obvious that there wasn't one person who wasn't watching every movement she made. Anyone who got to know her, knew that everything on the inside was a thousand times better than the outside… Alice was… Irresistible.

Now, this overwhelmingly stunning vampire was taking me by the heart as she held my hand.  
I looked like nobody next to her, but the way she made me feel was the opposite. I just wish that I could handle myself better around her, with the embarrassment and the foolishness… She deserved better.

"Bella?" Alice tightened her grip on my hand, startling me with an electric shock through my veins "Tense again? You know, if you don't loosen up soon I'm going to have to make you"  
I didn't know if she meant it the way I took it, but I certainly took it the way I wanted too, and it certainly showed up on my face. I could feel my smile become corrupt with polluted thoughts, and it didn't take Alice very long to get a hold on what I was thinking.

"Bella, we're In public" She laughed "If you must think that way, could you at least wait until there aren't quite so many people around?" Her eyes drifted off, and suddenly her very own corrupt smile grew.  
"Alice…" A smile fought at my lips "If you must think such thoughts, could you at least wait until there aren't quite so many people around?"  
Alice wrapped both her hands around my waist, and pressed her silky lips against my cheek. "I'll try, but I can't promise you anything with your irresistible self walking next to me"  
I smiled as we walked on, ignoring the stunned faces and focusing on the beauty next to me. I patiently waited as Alice fluttered around stores and threw various garments at me, nodded my head to every "You have to try this on" and "This would look great with…"  
I never denied the fact that it would be hell going through hours of shopping, but I was more than happy to spend hours of watching Alice dance around clothing racks.

Four hours and twenty-three bags later, we found ourselves at a nearby café. I was listening to Alice talk about her clothes, and thinking about how good she would look without them.  
I'd never been this bad with… Those… Kind of thoughts. But suddenly I felt the need to be as close as possible to Alice, and I didn't know what was much closer than that.  
I still had all night with Alice, but it didn't seem enough. I wondered if she meant what she said earlier, if she would actually take me away on a holiday, I almost fell off my chair in anticipation of what would happen, a holiday with Alice… Just us… No one to read thoughts, or to interpret moods… Us… Peace…

"Bella, are you listening?" Another electric shock… Damn it, it gets more embarrassing every time it happens.  
"When are you going to stop being so Tense?" she giggled.  
"When you stop being so faultless, Alice" I smiled, trying to mimic her 'I love you' smile, I knew that It wouldn't be anywhere near the same, but as long as the feeling was there I hoped it would get across the way I intended it to.  
"You think so highly of me, but you think nothing of yourself"  
"That's because not even the greatest thing on earth could be compared to you… And that is an understatement and a half"  
"Bella, you're amazing, I can't even find words to describe you, or how I feel about you… But the way you think of yourself aggravates me"  
"But it's not that Alice, I don't think that badly of myself… It's just in comparison to you that I look bad"  
"… Should I repeat myself again?"  
"Sorry… I'll try to think better of myself"  
Alice's hand found it's way under my chin, she looked me deep into the eyes "You should, because you are the best Bella, I think so highly of you that I find it hard to comprehend living without you… But you cannot go on thinking the way you do… Because you are beautiful, stunningly in every way, inside and out… You have to believe that… Believe it if you trust me"


	6. Comedian

Sitting, staring at the flawless face in front of me, for hours… Or days… I didn't care to keep track of time.  
It would be happy to never leave this place, to never leave the side of my Alice.  
But before I even heard the ring, she was answering her phone.  
"Edward?"  
"Alice, where are you?"  
"Why does it matter, we just finished shopping and we thought we might go and see a movie"  
"… A movie? Since when does the film industry entertain you?"  
"Since I feel like being a dark place and being able to relax… Since then, Edward" The words sounded harsher than I could have ever imagined, the sound didn't fit her angelic face. Her phone snapped shut and she laid her head on her knees "I cannot wait to take you away, Bella" She sighed, a long deep sigh "I'd go now if we didn't care for our family the way we do… But the second we can get home and explain that I need to get away, we're leaving…" She brought her head up to look at me "… If you want to go, that is"  
I gawked at Alice "Do you take me as a package full of insanity, or was that a joke?"  
"I'm guessing you want to go then"  
"This is the part in the game show where all the lights flash, and sounds deafen you"  
"You should be a comedian"  
"I already am, baby" I winked at her, and rested my head on her shoulder.  
She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me as close as she could "You should be mine"  
I kissed her neck, taking in her scent and letting myself become lost in it. Taking my head up to her ear "I am yours"  
She smiled, bringing her lips to mine "As I am yours"

"So, a movie then?" I questioned this because Alice didn't like movies; she found them repetitive and boring.  
"Of course, anything you'd like to see?"  
"I don't mind… But why a movie?"  
"Because I want to spend time with you…?"  
"Oh" I smiled and stayed quiet until we got to the movies. I feared saying more nonsense. Alice just focused on the road, and grinned now and then, I knew now how Edward felt when he couldn't read my mind… It was driving me crazy to not see the thoughts that made her smile the way she was.  
The theatre wasn't as busy as the shopping centre, but I still waited as Alice searched the future for the emptiest movie. She didn't say a word as she dragged me through the line, buying the tickets for a movie I've never even heard of, she continued to drag me into the cinema –which was almost empty, but a couple sat down the front- and sat me down in the corner.  
"Now Bella… I don't really plan on watching this movie"  
"Either do I… Is that a waste of money?"  
"I'd give my all to spend a second with you… So I guess not"  
"Well in that case… I'll spend every second giving my all to you"


	7. Runaway

**Sorry about the wait .**

**School takes up time like nothing else can.**

**Thankyou for the patience ^ . ^**

**______________**

I don't think I could ever be angrier.  
I mean, I've felt anger before, but this could put a murderous rampage to shame…  
The second the movie started, Alice's phone rang. Of course, being the polite perfect Alice she couldn't ignore it.  
She flashed outside in seconds, before the other couple could even notice the alert.  
All I could hear was arguing and questions I couldn't make out, I began to worry… What if they found out? What if the entire Cullen family was about to disown us? Would they do that? No… But… We surely couldn't be welcome there.  
As I ran down the cinema stairs to find Alice, I collapsed in a sudden heap of desperation.  
As if everything that i was suppose to feel guilty for, had finally won it's battle to bring me down.

This couldn't happen! I couldn't be doing this! I couldn't risk everything I gave up my life for! I couldn't do this to my family… To Renesmee… And I could never take Alice down this faulty road with me.  
Even if I wanted to choose the life without my family, I could never take them away from Alice. I couldn't take away her life like that…  
Oh… God… I was ruining everything, I was destroying the whole thing in a foul swoop of my heart!  
I couldn't just be happy! I couldn't just have what I have and be settled!  
You had everything Bella! You had EVERYTHING!  
You had someone who loved you more than existence! More than himself and beyond that!  
And you treat it like it was dirt, like it meant nothing more to you then a gesture of appreciation gone to waste.  
Why can't you be there for him like he was there for you!  
And why can't you even think his name!  
Why is it so hard to think of the man you call your own!  
Your mate! Your ONLY mate! Your world, Bella! YOUR WORLD!  
As my thoughts shook me to my core, I trembled in the corner of a cinema I was hardly interested in.  
I was _trembling!  
_I have to get out of here, this place, this life…  
I've ruined everything, everything I could possibly love.  
Where else can you go?  
And then it hit me...  
The only place where justice is truly served…  
The Volturi…

Running out of that place was the most thrilling thing… Running in public…  
Exposing myself to a surrounding i was so unsure of.  
I ran as fast as I could, and I knew Alice would follow, but I couldn't take that chance.  
I would never risk Alice's life.  
But how would i do it? How can i achieve to leave this life with the person i adore so deeply watching?  
I pulled out my cell phone; dialling the only number I knew would help.  
"What"  
"Meet me at the airport in 5"  
"What!? Are you in-  
"JUST DO IT!  
I heaved my phone at the nearest tree, shattering it. Evidence must go.

I made it to the airport and headed towards a werewolf scent.  
Rounding a corner to find my hopes had pulled through... I was relieved.  
"Leah! Thankyou so much!"  
"Yeah yeah, just tell me what's happening"


	8. Planes

"I've ruined everything, i have to leave"  
"Leave? Can i have a bit more information?"  
"Leah, not now, i can tell you on the plane bu-"  
"Excuse me!? Plane!? What am i? You're slave?"  
"Leah, this is really important to me, just do this one thing..."  
"What's in it for me?"  
"I'll be out of your like forever, what more do you want?"  
"Really? Whoa. Awesome"  
"Thanks. Now can we go?"  
"Sure!"

Never in my life would i ask Leah for help. But what choice do i have?  
I have to get away, i have to leave... Who else would help me die?  
The only person on this planet who hates me more than i hate myself right now is Leah.

Getting on that plane was the most horrible thing i'd ever have to do...  
It was worse than death itself, it was me saying goodbye to everything i loved.  
And some part of me wanted someone to see me, stop me and bring me back to reality, but when the plane started there was no chance.  
Alice couldn't see me anymore.  
She would be trying, probably worried, but she wouldn't guess this.

I sat in my plane seat next to Leah, who had already fallen asleep, and stared out the window.  
There was nothing i could do now, i had to follow this through.  
There was no point in me going back home, I'd do nothing put ruin everything.  
At least now they'd forget about me and live in peace, together, as a family.

__________________________________________________________________________;

**Alice POV**

__________________________________________________________________________;

"Edward, look i have to go, can you just leave it?"  
"Alice, i want her home"  
"I have to go"  
I snapped the phone closed and sighed.  
Why couldn't i just whisk Bella away already? It will be so perfect when we get to be alone.  
Without time limits and things to worry about.

Bella and I were perfect together, it was obvious. We fit.  
We weren't mates, we were one.

I walked back into the cinema and searched.  
Only a couple sat in there.. Where was Bella?  
I know it probably looked stupid, but i was in panic, so i searched every row of chairs for her.  
Maybe she was playing a game? A sick, twisted game that was making me dizzy... But a game.  
I searched for her in my thoughts, searching every little thing that could happen in the future.  
Nothing. No Bella.  
Just a repetitive black blur.  
Which.. Would mean Bella is with a werewolf?

In seconds i was on the phone to Edward. Again.  
"Alice?"  
"Jacob. Now"  
"Oh.."  
I heard 20 seconds of arguing and crackling until Jacob was put on.  
"Hel..lo?"  
"Jacob. Where's Bella. Put her on"  
"She's with you, right?"  
"Oh.. Yeah" I couldn't tell Jacob right? He'd freak... "Oh.. Is Seth there?"  
"Yeah. But he's asleep. He fell asleep after Leah left.. So is Bella with you?"  
"Yeah she is, just in the bathroom.. Must of made a mistake or something.. Thanks Jacob"  
"No probs."

So she's gone. But how can i not see her?  
Wait...  
Jacob said Leah left?  
Leah.. Clearwater?  
What, did Bella bump her head? Really, really hard?  
Leah Clearwater!?  
What is she doing?  
Where could she be with her...  
Why would she need her...  
Unless she was going somewhere she didn't want me to see...  
But where?  
I dialed Bella's number into my phone, and waited. Only to be greeted by voicemail: the world's most annoying invention.  
And that was it...  
I ran...  
To where, i didn't really know. But i ran.

____________________________________________________________;

**Bella POV**

____________________________________________________________;

An hour into the flight and my thoughts hadn't changed.  
The basic 'what do you think you're doing' was like a broken record.  
Leah was still passed out next to me. She was even kind of peaceful.  
Barring the snoring.  
I wonder what Alice was doing...  
Maybe she just went home to Jasper.  
I'd rather she did that...  
But i kind of.. Really.. Wanted her to come to me. Save me.  
Save me from myself.

I can't believe what i have resorted to.  
I'm a horrible person. And i really do deserve to die.  
But i love Alice too much to do this.  
But.. I have to!  
Ugh! Why can't i just have a one track mind!  
Certain on death, instead of going back and forth.  
I need to turn my brain off.

I just want to get this over and done with.


End file.
